Vamp
by AriesofEarth
Summary: Alone at the beginning.


Hunger. Red, fiery hunger.

Fear. Incomparable fear.

Power. Unlimited power.

She had to escape this place. Hunger. She had no idea where she was, or who she was, but the instinct to flee was overpowering. Fear. If she had listened, or had she? Power. Nothing was clear.

She chanced a glance to the left, but whatever she was running from had disappeared. Fear. She halted her advance, and at once noticed her surroundings. Power. A verdant green forest, deserted but for the flora and her, whoever she turned out to be. Hunger. She was alone.

Her memory was nothing now, lost in the wilderness. Power. A face surfaced, but was drowned in the blackness of her mind. Hunger. Her emotions were overpowering, run, feed, kill. Fear. Her flight already forgotten.

She wandered aimlessly, aware of everything but nothing. Fear. She wished for someone, but hated the world concurrently. Hunger. A burning desire to know engulfed her. Power. She raised her head.

Light, Brilliant light! Power. Angelic golden life beat down upon her. Fear. She felt alive for the first time. Hunger. Her heart, silent.

She remembered nothing, save the face, surrounded by black, and the storms. Fear. Her life before now, inconsequential, as the loving brilliance shone down on her. Power. She studied herself intently in a pool of water, wishing to know her new life. Hunger. Her eyes, murderous crimson.

The blackness crept from the darkest corner of her mind, threatening to engulf her once again. Hunger. She lashed out in fury, unwilling to return to whatever hell she had escaped from. Power. Her eyes flew open, and the trees themselves had bowed to her might. Fear. She left them broken.

She wandered, unsure, solitary, bereft. Power. Her last recollection, the only thing she knew, was that something had been destroyed utterly. Fear. The heavenly bright faded as she walked, replaced by an all-too familiar dark. Hunger. The light shone through nevertheless.

For many risings of the jovial warmth she walked, ever alone, afraid, unsure. Fear. She found no rest, no others; for, save the bountiful springs of Gaea, the world shunned her. Power. Then, many risings after her escape, she heard the beating of many hearts, clustered together as one. Hunger. Her curiosity arose.

She crept more silently than she thought possible towards the beats. Power. They all came from a grove, safely away from any danger imaginable. Fear. She came closer, closer, closer, until only a few trees separated them. Hunger. Then she saw _him_.

The most beautiful creature she had ever seen was singing to the assorted beasts, arranged around him. Hunger. His eyes a brilliant blue, he sang, arms outstretched, to each being in the grove. Hunger. She felt a craving for him, his scent, his voice, and she would kill him and taste his blood or die trying. HUNGER. She leapt, baring razor teeth she never knew she had.

The animals fled in an instant, inconsequential. Hunger. Her lust-toad, eyes blazing, swung around, teeth sharp as hers glaring in the light. Power… She sped towards him, angry, starving, knowing he could not resist. Fear. She pounced.

Pain, coursing throughout her body, his skin as hard as rock. Fear. She fell from his strike, but felt no pain, she as rough as he. Power. He swung his arm in a wide arc, but she crouched and prepared to strike once more. Hunger. He was gone.

His scent, mammalian, lingered in the earth, so she followed it. Power. She raced towards it, aware of where he would be, not knowing how. Power. Water, she saw, so she went to it, reaching her goal before he. POWER. He would die here, she knew.

"Resist, you fool!" he cried to her, stopping easily, making her want this lovely thing more. Hunger. "For eight hundred years I have been one of you, yet never have I tasted blood!" he continued, his blue eyes shining purposefully. Power. She stalked forward, closer, closer, preparing for the killing stroke. Fear. He clapped once.

The gods themselves howled in protest, their misery falling from the sky. Fear. Horrible sounds, misery, pain, the face, broken, alone, how? Fear. Screams in the void, unheard; Nightmarish sounds, assaulting her; Terrible torture, perfect pain, desirable death. FEAR. He leapt to the water.

"Goodbye, young one," he said, with finality, the seas foaming about him. Hunger. Her torture over, she looked to her prey, becoming ever paler. Fear. He smiled a sad smile, and the water engulfed him, turning him into matter much the same. Power. She had lost.

Her memory fading once again, the sight returning to normal. Hunger. She left the sea, the hunt behind, walking once again. Fear. She would begin anew, stay the course, find who she was. Power. She left for the south, not knowing why.

Hunger. Terrible, reviling hunger.

Fear. Welcome, wary fear.

Power. Terrifying power…


End file.
